earth27fandomcom-20200216-history
Beatriz da Costa
History Beatriz da Costa: 1987 - 2006 Before she was known as the Blistering Babe from Brazil, Bea da Costa lived in Rio de Janeiro as the daughter of Ramon da Costa, an executive for a subsidiary of Wayne Enterprises. Beatriz never really knew her mother Dahlia as she had died from a medical ailment when Beatriz was still a baby, but Dahlia’s family were very interested in remaining part of Beatriz's life. As Ramon was a busy man, he usually left Beatriz in the care of his in-laws who were a peculiar free-spirited sort that mostly lived in a family compound on the outskirts of Rio. Though they did spend much of their time socializing and working outside the compound, they allowed their own blood inside the walls of the compound; for good reason, as it was here that they practiced a secret occult practice known only as the Ge. This practice involved the worship and ritualistic bonding to a being only known as the Sky Spirit. Having been exposed to it from an early age, Beatriz never gave this much thought or consider it unusual. When Beatriz was fifteen, she was allowed the chance to officially join this practice as well. As part of her joining ritual with the Sky Spirit, Beatriz took part in the lengthy ritual. When this ritual ran on past the time that Ramon was scheduled to pick Beatriz up for a father and daughter outing, Ramon entered into the compound to search for his daughter. He discovered what seemed like a cult ritual, Beatriz's family insisted Ramon must wait until the ritual was complete but Ramon assaulted Beatriz's uncle and took Beatriz out of the compound. Just feet from compound's doors, Beatriz began to scream. Her eyes and hair turned green as she writhed with pain. Suddenly, Bea was surrounded by a brilliant green conflagration. A tongue of green fire lashed out as her father tried to smother the flames. The mystical flames incinerated Ramon instantly. Seeing her father vaporized before her, Bea willed herself to take back control of her body. Scared and frightened, Beatriz ignored her family's insistence to return to the compound to finish the ritual and she instead chose to run away. But she did not get far as she was almost immediately tackled by police who assumed her to be a metahuman. Alone for the first time in her life, Beatriz spent the next four years in a juvenile detention facility where she secretly practiced the magical fire inside her. after her release, she found her family compound abandoned.Oracle Files: Beatriz da Costa (1/2) (Old Version) She salvaged what components she could and tried to contact the Sky Spirit. Although she camped at her family's compound for weeks, working as a showgirl to buy food and whatever components she could not find, Bea had no luck with the ritual but she did get the attention of ABIN - the Brazilian Intelligence Agency. The Agency needed a specialist to fight the rise of meta-crime; and were all willing to pay handsomely. Bea accepted, knowing this opportunity would also give her the resources she needed to track her family downOracle Files: Beatriz da Costa (1/2) (Remastered). Fire: 2006 - Present Missing Data Threat Assessment Missing Data Trivia and Notes Trivia * Fire joined the Justice League in 2009 nominated by Green Arrow. * She's allergic to cats. * She rates men in a scale from 1 to 10. She rates Michael Jon Carter as a seven and Ralph Dibny as a four. Notes * Green Fury is her original, pre-crisis name. Links and References * Appearances of Beatriz da Costa * Character Gallery: Beatriz da Costa Category:Characters Category:Justice League Members Category:Homo Magi Category:Titans Alumni Category:Bisexual Characters Category:Green Eyes Category:Green Hair Category:Brazilians Category:Latinos Category:Pyrokinesis Category:Coaster Category:Crimefighters Category:Models Category:Dating Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Height 5' 8" Category:27th Reality